pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding a Tale of Adventure!
Breeding a Tale of Adventure! is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 5/28/2017. Story Wyatt is asleep on a bed, sheets kicked off of him. He rolls to his side, as he tumbles off of the bed. Wyatt: Agh! Wyatt sits up, rubbing his head and groaning. Wyatt: Ugh. Talk about a rude wake up call. I wonder what time it is. Wyatt looks at his blue Pokétch, seeing it is early in the morning, two days having gone by. Wyatt: Ah. After that all nighter, at least I got my sleep in! Wyatt leaves the Solaceon Town Pokémon Center, excited for the events of the day. He heads north towards Route 210. He walks along the fence of a Pokémon Day Care, where a girl is screaming. Wyatt: Huh? Wyatt looks into the fields of the Day Care, seeing Rosa screaming and panicking as she runs on top of a rolling Donphan. Angie, a girl with dark green hair and a green sweatshirt and her Shinx are chasing after them, Shinx firing Thunderbolts after her. Angie: Thief! Get back here! Rosa: Come on, come on, come on! Get to the fence already! The Donphan rolls and crashes into the fence, sending Rosa flying off from the collision. She soars over the fence and over Wyatt’s head, as she protects her purse as she falls onto her back. She moans from the crash, but begins to sit up. Rosa: Ow, ow, ow. Angie: You’re not getting away that easy! You, stop her! Angie begins to climb over the fence, as Wyatt looks perplexed at the situation. Rosa looks worried at the two of them, reaching into her bag. Rosa: Not after all that! Slugma, use Smog! Rosa opens her Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slug! Slugma releases a Smog, obscuring everyone’s view. Everyone coughs, and when the Smog fades, Rosa is gone. Angie is furious, hitting the fence. Angie: Darn it, darn it! That girl is the worse! Wyatt: Huh? What she do? Angie: She took something from Donphan! Wyatt looks at Donphan, which is now crying. Its tusks are short, revealing it is Female. Wyatt: Thief, huh? I’m sure she had a good reason. How about I take a look for her? Angie: Really? Wyatt: Yeah. I had met her before, so hopefully that helps the process out. Angie: You know her?! I’m holding you personally responsible if you can’t handle this! Wyatt: Heh. Alright, alright. Time for a little scouting. Pikipek, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball into the air, choosing a Pikipek. Pikipek: Piki! Wyatt: Pickipek! Look for a girl with pigtails! Pikipek: Piki! Pikipek flies off, as he casually walks in the direction where Rosa was in previously. Angie growls at him. Angie: Couldn’t you look like you’re in a hurry?! Wyatt continues his walk, going through a heavy thicket area outside of town. A trail has been flattened, Wyatt looking at it nonchalantly. Wyatt: Looks like the size of a Donphan. The plot thickens. Further in the thicket, Rosa and Slugma are hiding out. Rosa is sitting with her legs under her, as Slugma is curled up to two eggs, one black, one light blue. Its body is radiating heat, warming them up. Rosa: Your Flame Body is heating them nicely, Slugma. Our older one is pretty close to hatching, if not there already. Slugma: Slug. A Donphan rolls through the thicket and stops, opening up. Its long tusks reveal that it is Male. Rosa scoffs, disappointed. Rosa: It’s about time you showed up! There are possible people chasing us and you were just lolly-gagging! Donphan: (Ashamed) Don. Donphan glows white and Transforms into Ditto, who still looks ashamed. Rosa’s expression still remains harsh, as she stands up. Rosa: At least we can keep moving with you back. Let’s get on. Rosa puts the eggs back in her purse bag, when Ditto hops on her shoulder. Ditto looks up, and chatters nervously. Ditto: Ditto, dit! Rosa: What now? You didn’t gorge yourself at the Day Care? Pikipek: Piki! Rosa gasps when she looks up to the sky, seeing that Pikipek is circling above them. She begins to run off, when Wyatt appears in her path. She shouts in fear as she falls backwards, holding her purse in front of her. Pikipek comes down and lands on Wyatt’s shoulder. Wyatt: Alola! You know, I was so disappointed when you snuck out the other day! Rosa: Huh? Do I know you? Wyatt: Seriously? How many guys with a rocking Alolan tan have you shared a room with in the last few days? Rosa: Oh. Oh! Ah, yes. William. Wyatt: Wyatt. Rosa stands up, brushing her skirt off. Rosa: Sorry for not remembering you. I try not to care about people I meet only once. Wyatt: Well, now that we’ve met twice, you don’t get a choice! So Rosa, what’d you take? Rosa: What?! Wyatt: That day care girl said you stole something. Rosa: How dare you falsely accuse me of stealing something?! What proof do you have? Is there any evidence against me?! Wyatt: You did ride on top of Donphan in a frantic attempt to escape. Then, your Ditto had been Transformed as a Donphan, so that adds the possibility of an ulterior motive. Rosa: That’s all you got? No cop would even waste a moment after hearing that wimpy story after I give my sob story. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to go. Hmph! Rosa does a head spin, her pigtails whipping around. She begins to walk off, Slugma going with her. Wyatt: Hm. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Let’s try again. I challenge you to a battle! Rosa stops, gasping in shock. She turns back, Wyatt smiling. Wyatt: I win, you go back with me. You win, I’ll let you do your thing, whatever it is. Rosa: (Nervously) And if I refuse? Wyatt: Then I’ll find a different way to get you back. Either way, I’ve decided to be a pain for you today. Little justice for you forgetting about our evening. Rosa: Sheesh, you men are so selfish! Fine, fine. Slugma, just take him out. Slugma: Slug. Wyatt: Now that’s more like it! Meowth, Alola! Wyatt throws the Pokéball, choosing Meowth. Meowth: Meowth. Rosa: (In realization) That’s! Ditto: (Worried) Ditto. Wyatt: Let’s start the match with Fury Swipes! Rosa: Slugma, use Ember! Meowth speeds forward as it extends its claws, Slugma spewing a burst of Embers. Meowth leaps over it, and lands behind Slugma. Slugma looks over its shoulder terrified. Slugma: Slug?! Meowth spins and scratches at Slugma several times with Fury Swipes, pulling through its magma body. Meowth then Bites into Slugma’s head before flipping back to land in front of Wyatt. Wyatt: Good speed! Now, Fury Swipes once more! Rosa: Ah! It’s coming again! What do I do? What do I do?! Meowth speeds forward, when one of the eggs from Rosa’s purse glows. Everyone stops, as Rosa pulls the egg out. Rosa: Oh, no. Not this one, not now! The egg morphs into a cat like shape, as it takes the form of Meowth. The hatching completes, it being a baby Alolan Meowth. Rosa’s Meowth: (High pitch voice) Meow. Both Wyatt and his Meowth are stunned silent, simply staring at the baby Meowth. Wyatt: Uh? How did you? Rosa: Quick, Smog! Slugma uses Smog, encasing Wyatt and Meowth. The two cough from the smog, as Pikipek flaps its wings, blowing it away. Rosa and her Pokémon are gone, Wyatt baffled. Wyatt: An egg? Alolan Meowth? Does that mean, Meowth? Meowth looks slightly ashamed, rubbing its head. Wyatt: Okay. That settles it. We have to find her to get the answer. Pikipek, round two! Pikipek: Piki! Pikipek takes off flying, as Wyatt and Meowth run after it. End Scene Out in the rocky terrain of Route 210, Wyatt and Meowth search the area at the bottom of the cliffside. There is a thick fog covering the area, Wyatt and Meowth seeing barely two feet in front of them. Wyatt: This fog came in real heavy real fast. Ah, no worries! Pikipek has the ability Keen Eye, so it can see through this! The footing under Wyatt’s feet breaks, as he stops and lifts his foot in a hurry. He sees that he’s at the edge of a cliff, hearing that rock splashing in water below. Wyatt shudders slightly. Wyatt: Though, I think I’d prefer for Pikipek to be helping us navigate through this area! Meowth: Meow, meow. Wyatt: Nah. It’s all good. If we fall, we fall. Wyatt and Meowth walk along the ledge, when they hear a scream. Wyatt looks around, unable to see anything. Wyatt: That sounded like her. Rosa! Where are you?! A splat occurs to the front of them, surprising Wyatt. He and Meowth run forward, as Ditto reforms, looking severely anxious. Ditto: Ditto! Ditto dit! Wyatt: Whoa, calm down little guy! Pikipek! Where are you? Help us find Rosa! Pikipek: Piki! Pikipek flies down, flapping and looking frantic. Pikipek: Piki piki pek pek! Pikipek points its beak up directly above them, Wyatt looking up. He squints his eyes, an outline becoming barely visible. Wyatt’s eyes widen as he realizes it’s Rosa. Wyatt: Not good. Pikipek, find us a path up there! Pikipek flies off, Wyatt and Meowth following. Ditto Transforms into Pikipek, flying with them. On the cliff ledge above, Rosa is hanging upside down, struggling to hold onto her purse, an egg still inside it. On top of the ledge is a Sylveon, it using its feelers to keep a grip on Rosa’s leg. A Chansey holds onto Sylveon, preventing it from toppling over. Chansey is unable to pull Sylveon back, leaving the group stuck like this. Rosa: Come on Chansey! Put your back into it! We can’t let this precious egg crack! Sylveon, grab this egg already! Sylveon: (Protesting) Sylv! Sylv! The situation remains the same, as Wyatt and Meowth run to join them. The two grab onto Sylveon’s feelers, it irritated at first. However, they begin to pull Rosa back up, getting her close to the edge. The two Pikipek fly around in a circle, panicking. Wyatt: Just another moment here, Rosa! We’ll get you up! Rosa: (Scoffs) You sure are persistent! As long as you’re here, take this egg up! Wyatt: Wait, you have another one?! Rosa passes her purse up, as Wyatt takes it from her. He places the purse on the ground and continues to assist, them getting Rosa up and back onto solid land. Rosa pants in relief, as Wyatt sits by her. Wyatt: So do you just collect eggs or something? Cause that’s an unusual hobby to say the least. Rosa: (Stuttering) I, I, I. Rosa looks away, slightly ashamed. She then looks back with conviction. Rosa: I’m trying to complete the Pokédex. And a way that I decided would be easy to do would be to hatch all of the Pokémon I need for it! I mean, your Meowth! There was no way I would ever be able to find one of those! I don’t even think that’s possible! Wyatt: Oh, it is. You just have to go out to the Alola region. Rosa: That where you’re from? Wyatt: Eh, yes and no. I’ve lived there since I was young, but I’m originally from the Unova region. Rosa: Unova?! That’s where I’m from! Castelia City! Wyatt: Accumula Town. Does that mean what you took from that day care was… Chansey: Chansey! Chansey! Rosa and Wyatt look to see Chansey pointing at Rosa’s purse. The light blue egg is glowing, ready to hatch. Rosa remains motionless, as Wyatt goes over, watching it. Wyatt: Wow. I can see why you like this. This suspense is amazing. Rosa: (Dreamily) Yeah, it sure is. The egg morphs, hatching into a Phanpy. Phanpy stares right into Wyatt’s face, as it lifts its trunk and slaps him in the face. Phanpy: Phanpy phan! Wyatt groans and rubs his face from the hit, as Sylveon helps Phanpy out of the bag. Phanpy is playful, cheering happily. Wyatt: Aw! A Phanpy. So your Ditto became a Donphan to mate with that one at the Day Care Center! Rosa: (Sighs) Okay. You got me! That’s exactly what I did. Happy now?! You got your evidence. I guess you’re going to turn us in now? Wyatt: Why would I do that? Wyatt goes over and wags his finger, Phanpy working to grab it with its trunk. Phanpy is devoted to the task, nothing else mattering. Wyatt: I wouldn’t want to break up this family. Rosa: (Slyly) Actually, I don’t have the extra room to take it with me. If you want, you can add Phanpy to your party. It seems to like you better anyway. Wyatt: Aw, that’s cause you haven’t met it yet. Here Phanpy. Come say hello. Rosa: (Anxiously) That’s okay! You two are perfect for each other! Wyatt: Alright then. Phanpy, wanna come with me? Phanpy: Phan! Wyatt taps Phanpy with a Pokéball, it getting sucked in and locking. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Phanpy! Meowth and Pikipek cheer, as Ditto Pikipek reverts to normal. Sylveon and Chansey go over to Rosa. Wyatt: So who’s that Pokémon? Your puppy looking one? Wyatt pulls out an iPod shaped Pokédex, it activating and scanning Sylveon. Pokédex: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. Wyatt: Huh? That’s it? Rosa: Sylveon was just recently discovered, so the Pokédex doesn’t have much on it. I had a friend who was an Eevee fanatic, who helped me evolve mine into this form. Wyatt: That fanatic wouldn’t happen to be Bill, would it? Rosa: His associate Hayley! She’s been helping me care for all my Pokémon! I hatch eggs faster than I can care for them. Speaking of which. Chansey! Chansey looks reluctant, but takes an egg from her pouch. Wyatt notices for the first time that that egg is blue and cream colored. Rosa places it in her bag. Wyatt: You have yet another one? Rosa: I’m using Chansey to help hold an egg to cheat a little bit. Hold more eggs and hatch them quick with Slugma’s Flame Body. I’ve become a bit of a pro at this. Wyatt: Huh. You’re pretty interesting. Alright, I’ve decided! Wyatt stands up, now excited. Wyatt: I’m going to accompany you! Together, we’ll work towards our dream of completing the Pokédex! Rosa: Eh?! You’re willing to travel with me?! After all of that?! Wyatt: Hey, I don’t really care what you’re doing there. What I do know that it’ll be more fun to do this with you than without. And that’s settled! Let’s get moving! I’m starting to get tired of this fog! Wyatt goes over and grabs Rosa by the hand, pulling her up to her feet and heading off. Pikipek lead the way, as Meowth, Sylveon and Chansey follow behind. Rosa: Hold on! I never agreed to this! Main Events * Rosa gets a proper introduction, and we learn that she is trying to complete the Pokédex by hatching eggs. * Rosa used Ditto to mate with a Donphan to get an egg. * Wyatt reveals he owns a Pikipek. * Rosa's egg hatches into an Alola Meowth. * Rosa reveals she owns a Slugma, Sylveon and Chansey. * Rosa's egg hatches into Phanpy. She gives Phanpy to Wyatt. * Rosa reveals she has a third egg with her. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Angie Pokémon * Pikipek (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Meowth (Rosa's, newly hatched, Alolan) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Phanpy (Rosa's, newly hatched, given to Wyatt) * Shinx (Angie's) Trivia * Rosa is revealed to be a bit of a con artist, tricking people to obtain eggs from them. * Rosa is shown to be a bit harsh with her Pokémon, belittling Ditto as it took so long. * Phanpy liking Wyatt is based on the notion of baby Pokémon thinking the first thing they see is its mother, similar to Misty's Togepi in the anime. * Wyatt's Pikipek was originally going to be a Hoothoot prior to the shift to Gen VII Pokémon. * Rosa's party is designed around obtaining and hatching eggs. * Chansey can hold an egg in her pouch, allowing Rosa to carry an extra egg with her. * Rosa almost forced the Phanpy onto Wyatt, as if she didn't want it. * Rosa having a Sylveon was foreshadowed in Fairy in Sync, where it was mentioned a trainer currently in Sinnoh had managed to evolve an Eevee into Sylveon based off Valerie's observations. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt